deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Freeze vs Hawk Moth
Description Two supervillains who've became a super villain just to find a cure for their own dead beloved wife. Interlude Wiz: Those people can suddenly turn into a villain when they lose their beloved family. Boomstick: Two of them have lose a wife and trying to find a cure to revive them! Wiz: Mr. Freeze, one of the nemesis of Batman and he is also known as Victor Fries. Boomstick: And Hawk Moth, the main nemesis of Ladybug and Cat Noir and he is also known as Gabriel Agreste. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win in... Death Battle. Mr. Freeze Wiz: In the city of Gotham, it has a defender, the world greatest detective Batman always stands ready to battle the criminal, even the powerful ones. Boomstick: One of the foes is named as Mr. Freeze, who is known as Victor Fries. Hey, is that the guy who was vulnerable to Chicken Soup? Wiz: Not now, Boomstick. Boomstick: Why not? Wiz: We're analyzing him, can we please continue? Boomstick: Fine. Wiz: His parents who also known as Charles and Lorraine Fries, disowned him. Boomstick: Aww. Wiz: Haven't you done that before? Boomstick: Maybe. Wiz: Anyway. In order to save his wife, Nora, who suffer a disease that made her terminally ill, he froze her inside lab at GothCorp so that he could find a cure for her. He built himself a cyro suit that also gives him superhuman strength and durability, so he could fight against his greatest enemy Batman. Boomstick: While that suit is powerful, his mobility has limit, this can make him open to stealth based attacks. Wiz: His main weapon is his freeze ray, he also have a few frost grenades. Boomstick: His suit is hard for Batman to take him on in straight fight and Mr. Freeze can be fast enough to keep up with Batman! But he always lose to Batman though. Wiz: Mr. Freeze has a intelligent mind, he can be resourceful and cunning. Though his suit may be adapted to the cold but it still can be immobilized by ice. Boomstick: That means it can be possible to trick him into accidentally freezing himself, I guess a cold can bother him anyway. Wiz: He can break through metal doors, tanked a store-sized explosion, strong enough through his own ice structures which are bulletproof, and can be smart enough to create a machine that froze an entire Kryptonian city within minutes. Boomstick: And he is amazing with ice puns. Wiz: Are we seriously-- Boomstick: Stay cool, Wiz. He is one of the coolest person that nobody would like to mess with, exactly touching his wife! Mr. Freeze: In this universe, there's only one absolute. Everything... FREEZES! Hawk Moth Wiz: Magical Jewels known as Miraculous, there was more than seven charms around the world. They are animals, and they are allow to gain their wielders an incredible transformation and amazing powers. Boomstick: They both landed on a Paris, France. One animal, Moth, have been owned by a guy named Gabriel Agreste! Wiz: He was the fashion designer and the wealthiest man in Paris, he have been cold and distant since he lost his wife Emilie due to her coma. Boomstick: He have a son named Adrien, who is a superhero called Cat Noir! That's crazy! Wiz: His super villain name is Hawk Moth, the villain who been hunting down the Miraculous of the Ladybug and Cat. And unfortunately, he couldn't because they are now superheroes who always stop Hawk Moth's plans. Boomstick: Whenever he heard of a negative emotions like sad or anger, he'll have to send the dark butterflies to akumatized them, turning them evil. He also gains their power and making up names for them as well! Wiz: Thanks to the Moth Brooch, he is way stronger than expected. He has enhanced strength, speed, and agility. Boomstick: He is a skilled fighter, he was able to keep up with Ladybug and Cat Noir! Wiz: These akumatized villains can disobey Hawk Moth's orders, like anytime. Boomstick: However, he can turn himself into akumatized too! He can be The Collector, he could only hold a limited pages in his book. Wiz: But it could trap anything into his notebook and erase it with a swipe of his own hand. Boomstick: He is also able to defeat his son Cat Noir with ease! His cane was actually strong enough to sent Cat Noir miles away. Wiz: Hawk Moth's greatest weapon is probably his Cane since he could hit hard enough to sent Cat Noir flying like Boomstick said, he also was smart enough to figure out Cat Noir's secret identity. Boomstick: Wait, so he know his son is Cat Noir and doesn't know that Ladybug is Marinette?! Wow! Still, Hawk Moth is one of the dangerous villain in Paris, he won't stop until he collects Miraculous! Hawk Moth: Ladybug. Cat Noir. I can feel your close presence. If you want to save Paris and all its people, I'll give you one last chance. Give yourselves up and bring me your Miraculous! Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! =Poll= Who will win? Mr. Freeze Hawk Moth Draw Death Battle Mr. Freeze was sitting in his chair, thinking about his wife Nora. He was so stressful. Mr. Freeze looks up to his dead wife and promising her. Mr. Freeze: I promise you, I will find a cure. No matter what it takes. Mr. Freeze has an idea. Mr. Freeze: Maybe... Maybe I should go to Paris, there should be a good cure there. Mr. Freeze gets up, and grabs his greatest weapons, and prepares to walk out of Gotham. Mr. Freeze: This is going to take me all day. A day later in Paris, France Hawk Moth was fighting Ladybug and Cat Noir, he knocked them both out, and continues to laugh. Mr. Freeze: Hey, you. Hawk Moth turns around to see Mr. Freeze, then he notices that Ladybug and Cat Noir ran away. Hawk Moth groans at Mr. Freeze. Hawk Moth: Who are you and what do you want?! Mr. Freeze: The name's Mr. Freeze, came from the United States. Since you are the villain, I'm gonna ask you... Do you know where's the cure? Hawk Moth: What cure? Mr. Freeze: Ugh... Useless. Mr. Freeze fires his Freeze Ray at Hawk Moth, who've dodges, Hawk Moth then chuckles. Hawk Moth: So you wanted a fight? Then bring it on, cue ball. Hawk Moth throws his cane at Mr. Freeze who dodged, Hawk Moth quickly punches Mr. Freeze. Mr. Freeze tries to shoot at Hawk Moth but he blocks and headbutts him. Hawk Moth brings his cane back into his hand and hits Mr. Freeze like a baseball bat, Mr. Freeze was thrown in the air. Hawk Moth jumps in the air and hits Mr. Freeze like a baseball bat again, Mr. Freeze slams into a car. As Hawk Moth lands on the ground, Mr. Freeze throws 2 frost grenades at Hawk Moth. Hawk Moth ran and take cover, it explodes. He didn't see Mr. Freeze until he got hit. Mr. Freeze pummeling Hawk Moth with punches before Hawk Moth can do anything, Mr. Freeze kicks Hawk Moth's face. Hawk Moth uppercuts Mr. Freeze and hits his knee with a cane. Hawk Moth then lift his throat and tosses him to the building, as he also enters in the building, Hawk Moth got shot by a freeze ray. Mr. Freeze throws his frost grenade at Hawk Moth, Hawk Moth jumps out of the building, Mr. Freeze did as well too. Mr. Freeze: Where are you?! Hawk Moth has an idea. He sent 5 dark butterflies to akumatize them for help. The dark butterflies touched Volpina, Timebreaker, Lady Wifi, Guitar Villain, and Vanisher. Hawk Moth: Volpina, Timebreaker, Lady Wifi, Guitar Villain, and Vanisher, I need help. You five have to help me to kill this man called Mr. Freeze! Mr. Freeze hears and shoots his freeze ray at Hawk Moth who dodged. Hawk Moth: In case if you don't know me, I'm Hawk Moth and I will be the one who will kill you. Mr. Freeze: You will freeze! Mr. Freeze got punched by someone, who was invisible, it was the Vanisher. Mr. Freeze: Huh? Show your--''' Guitar Villain came out of nowhere and shot Mr. Freeze with energy waves, Mr. Freeze gets up slowly. He notices that two other villains are charging him, he blocks and punches them, knocking Timebreaker and Volpina out. Mr. Freeze looks up and sees the building is falling apart on him, he thought he was going to die at first. But he was tricked by Volpina's illusions, Lady Wifi uses her phone to freeze Mr. Freeze. Hawk Moth: '''Haha, good! And now... Hawk Moth throws the dark butterfly at Mr. Freeze's gun and akumatizes him. Then Hawk Moth has an idea. Hawk Moth: Mr. Freeze, I would order you to shoot yourself in the head. You still have your normal abilities, and killing yourself will help you! Mr. Freeze: I'm sorry, Nora... Mr. Freeze shot himself with a Freeze Ray, his head blows away pieces, Mr. Freeze fell on the ground. Hawk Moth: Good job guys, now let go find Ladybug and Cat Noir. Result K.O. Boomstick: Aw, another lost for Mr. Freeze... Wiz: Hawk Moth was stronger and faster than Mr. Freeze, but Mr. Freeze was more durable. As for Strength, Hawk Moth was able to defeat his son Cat Noir with ease with his cane. Boomstick: In term of Speed, Hawk Moth can simply keep up with Ladybug and Cat Noir, while Mr. Freeze gets defeat by Batman. Wiz: As for Durability, Mr. Freeze can survive a store-sized explosion and Hawk Moth can tank attacks from his enemies. However, both combatants were equal to Intelligence. Boomstick: Hawk Moth could quickly throw a dark butterfly at Mr. Freeze like he did to Cat Noir, Hawk Moth can give whatever power and abilities they can earn, so that would mean he could tell Mr. Freeze to kill himself. Keep in mind that Mr. Freeze could always have negative emotions because of his dead wife! Wiz: He can even give Cat Blanc infinite power, it can be powerful enough to destroy galaxies in a single strikes. Boomstick: And yeah, in case if you're wondering why some of Hawk Moth's minions helped him, Hawk Moth could use a help even fighting his enemies. Wiz: Hawk Moth also has a better fighting experience. Advantages: Hawk Moth winner * Stronger * Faster * Smarter * Better Fighting Experience Disadvantages: Mr. Freeze loser * Smarter * Fast enough to keep up with Batman but get defeated anyway * Better Arsenal but won't help him despite Hawk Moth being too fast * Dark butterfly can get through him despite that he have a negative emotions Boomstick: Looks like Mr. Freeze got himself freezes. Wiz: The winner is Hawk Moth! Category:Bob6114 Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Bob6114/Halloween7's Season 2 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020